User blog:Planterobloon/Nintendo Game
I couldn't think of anywhere else to post this, so here it goes. This is sort of a platformer game. It starts out light but gets darker and even a bit scary as the game goes along. Starter Characters Every character starts with 100 health. Each level, their health increases by 10% and their damage increases by 5%. The amount required to level starts at 1000 XP and increases by 50% each level. Mario Mario is an "all-around" character. He can jump on another character's head for 10 base damage. He can also jump twice as high as other characters (most characters can jump their height, while Mario can jump twice that). Recharge: When you jump. Level 3: Punch. Mario can use a punch attack. It only does 3 damage at level 3, but Mario can attack quickly. Recharge: 1/2 second. Level 5: Fireball. Mario can shoot a fireball for 5 damage at level 5. Recharge: 1 second. Level 8: Cape. Mario can reflect a ranged attack. Recharge: 3/4 second. Level 11: Fire Spin. Mario attacks all nearby enemies for 8 base damage at level 11. Recharge: 3 seconds. Level 15: Super Mushroom. Mario grows for 15 seconds, where he has 150% speed, damage, and damage resistance. Recharge: 60 seconds. Red Red can shoot a fireball for 5 damage with a Charmander. Recharge: 1 second. Level 3: Red gains a Squirtle, which lets him knock opponents back far. Recharge: 2 1/2 seconds. Level 5: Red gains a Bulbasaur, which he can use to poison opponents (1 damage per second for 12 seconds). Recharge: 2 1/2 seconds. Level 8: Red gains a Pikachu, which he can use to shock an opponent, dealing 8 damage and paralyzing them for 3 seconds. Recharge: 2 seconds. Level 11: Red gains a Machamp, which he can use to deal 5 damage to everyone onscreen. Recharge: 5 seconds. Level 15: Red gains a Poké Ball, which he can use to capture a single opponent and make him an ally. When the ally dies, Red can catch another opponent. Recharge: Special. World 1: Mushroom Kingdom Mario and Red discover that Ganondorf is trying to take over the world, and he's using the other Nintendo antagonists as pawns. Worst are his claims of a secret weapon. Link doesn't seem to be around, so it's up to those two to take him on. Stages 1-3: Grass Levels These are some simple Mario-like levels designed to get you familiar with the game. Goombas spawn often here. Koopas are a little bit rarer, but are still commonly encountered, while Hammer Bros. are uncommon and not encountered until level 2. Goomba The Goomba has 10 health and deals 5 damage on a hit. There's no regeneration in this game, so even this can be significant. XP: 5. Koopa The Koopa has 20 health and deals 7 damage on a hit. If hit for more than 4 damage without being killed, it will tuck into its shell and gain 50% damage reduction. However, they will be immobile. These effects fade after 20 seconds. XP: 15, but they're really annoying to kill. Hammer Bro. The Hammer Bro has 15 health, and can throw hammers for 7 damage. Unlike normal Hammer Bros., they can throw straight forward, making them a serious threat. They can easily take down a large part of your health bar at this point. XP: 15, but dangerous, so be careful. Blocks There are walls made of Mario-style bricks in the levels. If you're Mario, you can jump over them. If you're Red, your fireballs can destroy them (each brick has 8 health). Technically, Mario can destroy them too, but it's unlikely you'll reach level 3 in the first stages. Stages 4-5: Forest Levels The difficulty starts increasing here, but these are still not a huge threat. Hammer Bros. become much more common here, and there is also the hazard of trees. Goombas, as usual, are common. Fallen Trees Fallen trees are too high to jump over, and they have 25 health. This unfortunately means that unless Mario is level 3 already, you'll have to use Red for the forest levels. They don't do anything bad on their own, but they can let enemies catch up to you. Falling Trees These trees fall while the level is going on. They have a large area of effect and deal 15 damage. Fortunately, enemies are affected as well, so anything nearby is basically dead. Pirahna Plant This enemy has 10 health, comes out of a pipe, and is immune to jumps. They deal 7 damage on a hit. XP: 7. I would recommend Red here, since he can destroy the fallen trees and the Pirahna Plants. Stages 6-7: Volcano Levels These stages can be taken in either order. Each one has a fairly easy boss fight. All of the enemies here are new. Lava If you fall into a lava pit, you can jump out (like sand in world 2 of Mario), but you take 10 damage per second. Let's hope you escape. Podoboo These foes jump out of the lava and do a measly 3 damage. Their danger is that they make you lose momentum on your jump, so there's a chance you'll fall into the lava. Fire Bros. Like Hammer Bros., except their shots rebound off of any walls. Kill them quickly, since they're very dangerous. Boss 1-6: Blue Blue is the first/second boss of the game. Blue is fairly easy to beat. You'll be fighting his Squirtle, which has 50 health. It can either tackle for 8 damage or use Water Gun. Water Gun will deal no damage, but pushes you back to the edge of the screen. He gives 40 XP when defeated. It's worth mentioning that at some point during the fight, the game will appear to freeze for several seconds before going back to the map. There's nothing wrong, don't worry; it will be explained later on. Boss 1-7: Bowser Bowser is also the first/second boss of the game. I consider him to be slightly harder than Blue. He has 75 health, and can shoot fireballs for 3 damage. If he's close, he can claw you for 10 damage, but Bowser doesn't really move. His health means that he'll be getting plenty of fireballs off. Mario can jump on his head, but just barely (he needs to be close). Because of that, I recommend using Red. He gives 50 XP when defeated. Stage 8: Road Having defeated Blue and Bowser, you're nearly at the road to Pallet Town, where the game will continue. However, a large amount of reserve forces have gathered to make sure you don't reach Pallet Town. Goombas and Koopas spawn very frequently. Bullet Bill This invincible cannon shoots missiles. They have 5 HP but deal 10 damage on a hit. They blow up when they hit you. XP: 5 (Missiles) World 2: Kanto After defeating the sea of enemies guarding the road, Red and Mario have made it to Kanto, hoping for a rematch with Blue and a chance to find out what's happening. Stages 1-3: Tall Grass These stages are all fairly similar. This whole world is mostly just filler, and a chance to introduce weird stuff before the game really begins. These are similar to the Grass Levels from World 1. Goombas are replaced with Starlies (yes, in Kanto. Don't argue). Koopas don't appear. Stages 4-6: Lavender Town Of COURSE the game had to end up in Lavender Town at some point. Haunters and Gastlies will spawn here. The game takes place in Lavender Tower in stage 6. Gastly Gastlies have 1 HP, but cannot be hit. They can bite for 5 damage. Haunter Haunters have 15 HP and can claw for 8 damage. They can also use Confuse Ray, which causes the screen to wobble (think Minecraft's Nausea here). Stages 7-9: Lavender Tower These stages are short boss fights. Notably, these stages set the tone for the game to come. Boss 2-7: Bowser (round 2) The stage appears to be normal, but then Bowser appears, four times his previous size, and chases you a la Super Mario Wii. The stage is somewhat similar to that game, but there are no walls that Bowser has to destroy. He will shoot fireballs for 15 damage. If he claws you, which shouldn't happen if you're actually moving, he does a massive 25 damage. Notably, there is no lava. When you press the button at the end of the stage, Bowser will have a terrified look on his face (as much as is possible in 16-bit), and become covered in static before disappearing. Boss 2-8: Blue (round 2) Here's where things get more difficult. Blue's Pokémon don't have much health, but he has four of them, so things are gonna get tricky. His Pigeotto has 60 health, can peck for 4 damage, and can blow you back while dealing 2 damage with Gust. Next up is his Abra. It has 40 health, and just teleports. However, it is freaking annoying to deal with. Abra was really intended as more of a troll than a serious opponent. Unfortunately, the same is not true for Rattata. He has 50 health, can tackle for 5 damage, can use Quick Attack for 3 fast attacks with 2 damage each, can smack you with its tail with Tail Whip if you're near for 5 damage, and can bite you. When bitten, he deals 2 damage per second for up to 5 seconds. You can escape by button-mashing the arrow keys relentlessly. Finally is his Squirtle. The Squirtle can use Tail Whip (same as Rattata's) and use Bubble Beam for 5 damage in addition to his previous abilities. Each Pokémon gives 50 XP when defeated. Upon Blue's defeat, a dialog box appears at the bottom of the screen. Blue: No... Mario/Red: Looks like we beat you again! Blue: No, you don't understand... It's... (At this point, a corpse-like figure rises out of the ground near Blue) Buryman: Finally... raw meat... (Buryman goes back belowground, taking Blue with him) Boss 2-9: Buryman Well, this game just got quite a bit scarier. Buryman is harder than Blue was, having four decent Pokémon. When you enter the level, you walk in on a large mausoleum containing Buryman in front of an injured but living Blue. Another dialog appears. Buryman: It's lonely... so very lonely down here... At this point, the fight begins. Buryman owns four Pokémon. The first is a Muk. It has 90 health, but it is slow moving. It only attacks through physical contact; touching it without hurting Muk deals 3 damage to you every half-second until you are not touching it for at least a second. After that, you have Gengar to get through. It has 50 health; however, there is a 30% chance that an attack will simply not hit it. It can use Confuse Ray (just like Haunter) and also has curses that halve your damage, speed, or make you take 50% more damage respectively. These all last for 10 seconds. It can lick you for 3 damage and poison (1 damage per second for 5 seconds) or hit you with a Shadow Ball at range for 10 damage. After you get through that wonderful experience, you face your last opponent: the White Hands. Category:Blog posts